


No Room At The Inn.

by Freya1970



Series: The Out Of Towners [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Subspecies
Genre: Doppelganger, F/M, Flying Snape, Gen, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, Jealousy, Vampires, Violence, Werewolves, Wizard's Duels, fan video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 12:29:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5708137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freya1970/pseuds/Freya1970
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All they need is a place to stay for the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Room At The Inn.

 

Ron happens to be in Romania helping his brother Charlie when he passes by a pub and sees Hermione his, ex-wife, and Severus dining at a pub in Romania. Ron leaves before he understands the nature of their present relationship that is traveling companion.

  
There's werewolves, A crazy witch and wizard that Ron saves them from, at least, tries to save them. There's vampires, and there's even a castle full of doppelgangers upon their arrival. And to make everything worse, they discover there is only one job, and they have to duel the Headmistress for it who looks disturbingly like Minerva.

This is a crossover with Subspecies and follows my closer rather than far away vid.

  
Harry Potter- belongs to JK Rowling and Warner Bros.  
Subspecies Belongs to Full Moon Entertainment  
Underworld belongs to someone other than me :P  
I'm In Love with a Fairytale- Alexander Rybak


End file.
